


Slippery When Dry

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared thought buying silk sheets would be romantic. Turns out it just makes fucking Jensen really difficult as they slide around everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meesasometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meesasometimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slippery When Dry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580197) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> Read for [](http://meesasometimes.livejournal.com/profile)[meesasometimes](http://meesasometimes.livejournal.com/) for the [](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/profile)[cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/) 2015 cake-swap. Story originally written for February 2015 [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/).

  
**Length:** 14:18  


Link to story [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pd3qcopxn022rn3/Slippery_When_Dry-192_r2.mp3&quot) | [on LJ](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/1348207.html) | [story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3580197)


End file.
